


Cost of a Crown.

by Trashygaymeme



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awww they are just too cute, Basically there are three kingdoms and the sides are all princes, M/M, kingdom au, of course I would make a Kingdom Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashygaymeme/pseuds/Trashygaymeme
Summary: Prince Virgil hated being a prince.His subjects expected him to be mean and cruel and torture all those who didn't obey him, but honestly Virgil didn't really want to do that. Yeah Virgil could be sarcastic, and enjoy scaring people, but he's never wanted to kill anyone. But being born as the heir to the throne of thanifora the evil dragon witch, he had no choice but to pretend to be as evil as everyone thinks he is.———————–————————Prince Roman loved being a prince. He got to flirt with all the attractive ladies and lads, and non-binary pals, and he got to ride his horse wherever he wanted. The only thing that he found troubling was the fact that he was the eldest so he would soon take the throne. He didn't feel nearly ready for this, nor for marriage which would follow soon after he started his reign. But many young kings aren't ready before they are forced to rule an entire kingdom.





	1. Sunrise over the Broken Kingdom

Virgil laid in bed staring at the ceiling as the weak sunlight cast strange shadows that seemed to have a life of their own.   
He sighed and closed his eyes only to open them suddenly a few minutes later. The nightmares haven't stopped.  
He laid there for hours not sleeping or eating waiting for a reason to get out of bed.  
"Your majesty? It simply isn't productive to starve yourself when you have to kingdom to look after. May I come in?" Virgil heard a voice outside of his door ask.  
Virgil sat up, pushing aside the purple comforter. He surveyed the room watching the sunlight stream in through the cracks of his black shutters, illuminating the dark and gloomy area.  
He pondered if he should let the new comer in but decided that they would give him a hard time later if he didn't.  
"Come in Logan."  
Logan entered the room dressed in his finery as a prince. He was visiting from a neighboring Kingdom, and became slight friends with Virgil since he was the sanest person in the castle.  
"I take it your nightmares are getting worse?" Logan asks.  
"Yep."  
"What are they about?"  
"Nothing important."  
"Uh-huh."  
"No really Logan I'm fine don't worry."  
"As you say. Let's go get some breakfast into you."  
Virgil gulped. He didn't think he could hold anything down after the last nightmare that he had. He sighed and decided to suck it up for Logan. As much as the trait tried to hide it, he could tell that Logan was scared. After all Virgil was the only person that slightly resembled and ally and it'd be pretty bad to have the Prince of the Kingdom Intel alone in a castle with blood thirsty witches.  
"Alright I'm coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! Sorry it's so short! I'm kinda new at this so sorry if it sucks. Constructive criticism would be great! Tell me where you want me to go with this story too, cuz I'm bound to get stuck soon. Any way have a nice gay and I'll se y'all later bye.


	2. The Storm Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hate the council even though I wrote them into existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking and I decided that in this world you have to be 22 to inherit the throne and Roman is 21, Virgil is 20, Patton is 23, and Logan is 22. Anyway happy Halloween and I hope you have a spook-tactular night!!

Roman stared out the window at the dark clouds hovering over his beautiful kingdom. They cast a shadow over what was once a kingdom ruled justly by his father. And now that his father is dead, well, he didn't know what would become of it.  
"Your majesty, presenting the Royal Prince of the Kingdom of Sensate Patton." Roman's announcer said.  
Roman didn't really get why he needed an announcer. It was just Pat his best friend.  
"Let him in." He declared.  
Pat dressed in bright blue robes stumbled into the white and red room ungracefully his bright and happyish colors clashing with the graceful elegance of Roman's room.  
"Hey kiddo! I heard you have a meeting with the high council today?" Patton asked settling down on the bed and waiting for the Prince to turn around.  
"Yeah, it seems that they "need me" to help make decisions."  
"Well I mean they kinda do since you're the King to-be."  
"Patton you know that they're really the ones running the kingdom right now, they just need me for the formal decisions."  
"Well you can't do much until you're old enough to take the crown."  
" I know I just wish sometimes they'd leave me alone!!" Roman said angrily, punching the wall next to the window, storming over to the plush red velvet chair and throwing himself onto it.  
Patton sighed. Roman could be such a drama queen sometimes.  
"Hey Roman I get that it is really difficult when you have to run a kingdom. Heck I couldn't even think of running Sensate! I'm glad that I have my mom still running it. So it must be horrible for you, after just losing your father to the last of the plague. So trust me when I realize how horrible, frustrated, and useless you must feel. But don't let that control you. In the end it'll all work at out, so no use worrying!!" Patton said.  
"Yes, I suppose you are right." Roman said with a smile trying to be optimistic.  
"That's the spirit!" Patton said glad to have improved his friends mood.  
"Your majesty the high council requests that you meet with them at once." The announcer stepped back into his room to say.  
"Well, I'm back into the fray, wish me luck." Roman said sardonically.  
"god knows I will need it." Said under his breathe not meaning to be heard but heard anyway.  
Patton was about to say some words of encouragement but Roman was already storming out the door. Patton looked out the window an noticed. The sky opened up and it started to pour rain. 

————  
Roman was hungry. He decided that before he went to see the council he would get some lunch. He went downstairs and in to the servant's kitchen and saw the chief was preparing a meal.  
"Hey Wilbur could I have some lunch?" Roman asked.  
"Sure thing Roman. Actually I was making this for you and Patton, I was gonna bring it upstairs when I finished." Said Wilbur handing him a basket. Roman hid the basket in his cloak deciding that he'd eat it later and after thanking the chef he headed upstairs to face the wily and sly council.  
Roman entered the council room wearily.  
The high council were seated around a circular table. Vespa the dark, Israld the cunning, Connor the realistic, Edmund the loyal, and Icalrad the deadly. They were huddled close together as if plotting something.  
"Ah, Prince Roman, you've arrived." Israld said, looking at Roman as if he was a measly rabbit he was about to slay.  
"Yes I have arrived. It was said that you wished to speak with me?" Roman replied cautiously.  
"Ah, yes please do sit," Edmund said as he patted the chair next to him.  
Roman sat down and was prepared for the worst. He wasn't prepared enough though when he heard what they wanted of him.  
"So your highness, we need to tell you something about your mother and father. Before they died they made us promise them something, something that you won't like."  
Said Edmund carefully.  
"Just get on with it." Roman said.  
"Well your parents said that if the kingdom was ever left with only you to lead, then we should make an alliance with the Kingdom of Thantifora."  
"Okay I can see why my mother and father would ask this of you. As evil as Thantifora is I belive that we could benefit from the alliance. We have very low staff and as weak as we are some neighboring kingdoms might try to attack. Why did you think I would be upset?" Roman said impatiently.  
"Well the thing is, the only way that she would ally with us would be through the bond of marriage. She wants a marriage alliance, and since you are the only alive Royal, you'll have to marry." Edmund said softly.  
"What!?! Are you serious! Me marry a Thantiforian!! Especially queen Thantifora herself!?" Roman exclaimed without thinking.  
"Oh don't be ridiculous you aren't marrying queen Thantifora." Said Israld.  
"Oh thank goodness." Whispered Roman relived.  
"No, you will not marry the queen. You will marry her son." Vespa said a tone of slight laughter in her voice.  
"Excuse me! Thantiforians are evil and they probably only want to marry into the throne so they can rule out kingdom!! I will not stand for it!" Roman shouted angrily.  
"Unfortunately we already signed the treaty, so you'll be married in 4-5 months. I'm sorry your majesty." Said Israld not looking sorry at all.  
"But I don't even know what this boy looks like! What if he's just as evil as his mother and only wishes to use me!"  
"The prince of Thantifora is the person you are marrying and that's final. If you disagree we'll have to take away your "distractions" as we await for you to make a decision. Hmm how about we kick that friend of yours out of the castle. What is his name? Patton? Yes let's send him home early." Said Icalrad.  
"That is unfair!" Roman shouted.  
"Life is unfair you naive Prince. Get used to it."  
Prince Roman stormed out of the room and practically flew down the winding stairs to the entrance of the castle. Throwing open the doors he charged into the storm that was raging at full force. He battled the storm long enough to get to the stables where he picked his favorite horse, Thunder, and soon was on her back charging towards the Dark Forest where hopefully he'd find some respite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was gonna be two separate chapters but I decided that I wanted to start making my chapters longer and include more exposition as we go so that one chapter isn't just solid plot and the next is only exposition. Does that make sense? Sorry if it doesn't. So yeah happy Halloween!!  
> -Trash


	3. A plea for help

Patton stood outside of the room aghast. He knew that the council would go pretty far in order to get the alliance but he didn't think that they'd go far enough to threaten Roman and himself. He shuddered and chocked down a sob trying to conceal his fear. He sat down on a bench panic overwhelming him.  
He knew how dangerous it could be to be royalty in a castle were your only ally is compromised. That’s how his dad died after all. He shakily took a breath and tried to calm him self and think rationally. He couldn’t reach anyone in this kingdom because everyone was on the council’s side or they were in jail. Suddenly an idea struck him. Yes the kingdom of Thantifora was rumored to be vile and cruel but the only kingdom that has a huge feud with them was the kingdom that seemed against him. He made up his mind. He would reach out to someone in Thantifora and hopefully they could offer backup in case anything got too hairy. He grabbed a piece of paper and a quill from the table outside of the council room and headed towards the birdery prepared to do what it took to get out of this mess. Lightning flashed outside the window as Roman and Patton both raced against time as their enemies surrounded them, thriving as the light of this beautiful kingdom fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven’t uploaded in like a week I’ve been really busy and I’ve been upset over watching a bootleg of falsettos and then reading the amazing book called “they both die at the end.” So it been a sad and gay week. But anyway enjoy and I’m sorry it’s short the next chapter will have Logan and Virge’s perspectives so yeah have fun with that. Anyway I have to go help my friend her grandma just got aroused by a car and she’s scarred for life


	4. Message Recieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: slight panic attack.

Virgil was really regretting coming out of his room.  
The minute he stepped out of his room he was attacked by the logical prince and dragged to the kitchen, where Logan then proceeded to shove food at him and demand that he eat it, despite the fact that most of the food was inedible. Virgil sighed and got out some cereal and started eating while the more logical side stole a carrot from the ice box and started eating it.  
“What are you, are rabbit?”  
“Hey, carrots are good for your eye-sight and not filled with gross added sugar like that disgusting crap you’re eating.”  
“Hm, well at least my cereal tastes good.”  
Logan huffed and finished eating his carrot.  
Suddenly a strange white bird crashed into the window of the kitchen. Virgil startled and fell out of his chair.  
“Ah!! What the hell??”  
“It seems Virgil, that a bird wants to come inside.”  
“Yes I can see that Logan. Why don’t you let it in?”  
Logan begrudgingly went up to the window and opened it as the bird came flailing and squawking into the private royal kitchen. A letter was tied to its foot. Logan shuffled over to the bird and gently untied the letter from the bird. There was a golden seal in the letter that Virgil didn’t recognize. He knew lots of kingdoms but he’s never seen that types of symbol. Logan opened it and started reading it out-loud. 

“To who it may concern,  
I have found myself in quite the predicament. I’m from the kingdom of sensate and have been visiting the kingdom of create to discuss plans and spend some time with my best friend. Yet it seems like I have made a mistake. You see the council of the kingdom of create has signed a treaty that binds the only son of the late king(and my best friend) with the only son of Thantifora. Now as you are living in this kingdom, I expect you to know this, although I don’t know who you are so I may be wrong and find out that you didn’t know this. But as I was saying, he is to be married in four to five months time. The problem is, I’m almost certain that the only reason Thantifora wants to marry him is so she can take over the kingdom. I overheard the council talking with the prince of and if he doesn’t behave and go through with this plan I’ll be thrown it onto the streets, where I’ll most likely perish for it’s a few months until I am supposed to partake in the journey back to my kingdom.  
I know that you are most likely an ally of Thantifora but I grow desperate and need help. The bird promised that it knew someone who could help, but I probably shouldn’t take a bird’s word for it. Anyway if you can help send a reply back on the bird. If you can’t, then thank you for listening anyway.  
Sincerely,  
Prince Patton of Sensate.”  
Logan looked at Virgil who had a glazed over look in his eyes.  
“Virgil are you alright?”  
Virgil shook his head and nodded.  
“Yeah, sorry Logan. This seems like it could be real, but my mother, queen Thantiforá didn’t tell me of a marriage alliance.”  
“Yes, but maybe she hasn’t told you yet?”  
“I think she’d tell me first before marrying me off to some random dude. Plus I’m not even sure if create is a real kingdom, I’ve never heard of it.”  
“Hmm, well let’s just wait and see.”  
Suddenly a messenger knocked on the door. Virgil gave Logan a glance and answered it. The messenger opened his scroll and in a booming voice, said “Prince Virgil, I have a message from your mother. She says that in five months time you will be married to the prince of Create. She knows that you had no idea that this kingdom existed and so she provided you some books on their cultures and weaknesses. She expects you read it all before you interact with the Prince.”  
The messenger stared at Virgil with a blank expression as Virgil curled up his fists in anger.  
“So that’s it?!” Virgil steps forwards threatening and tall as the messanger cowers.  
“Hey Virgil, maybe you should-“  
“Shut up Logan! The thing that’s supposed to be my mother just sends me a note saying that she arranged a marriage between me and some guy I had no idea existed?!! What a great mom thing to do, wow I’m so impressed by her kindness and generosity!!!! At least she didn’t sell my soul to the devil and take my right to marry who I want away from me. I wait, she did!!! She sold me in a freaking gamble when I was nine and only took me back cuz I was her only heir!!! So you tell her screw her marriage alliance!!! I’m not doing it!!”  
“Please don’t hurt me!! The messenger whimpers on the floor and Virgil instantly stops being angry.  
“Oh, um, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
The messenger squeaked and scrambled back down the hallway.  
Virgil sighed left the kitchen with Logan trailing behind him. He sat down on his bed and stared out the window. The ran was pouring really hard outside. Virgil looked above the trees and realized that he could just barely see the tops of a castle tower.  
-mom always said not to go into the woods, and now I know why. But the real question is why she wouldn’t want me to find out about the kingdom?-  
Virgil looked at Logan who had sat down on the bed with him. Seeing this Logan started to rationalize.  
“So now that we’ve cleared the fact that the letter is probably real, what should we do to help them? I mean, you aren’t planning to kill the prince, but they could still use some assurance that you aren’t or that we’re here to help.”  
And that’s when it hit Virgil. His eyes turned glassy as he realized that his mom, would probably have him kill the other prince. Virgil tried to be good, but whenever it came to his mom he would always loose. Because she pretended to care about him. Whatever she asked him, he could never say no. He started to hyperventilate. What if it turns out that the prince he’s supposed to marry is actually horrible and his mom doesn’t kill him so Virgil is forced to live with an asshole? Or what if the other guy doesn’t like Virgil? Or even worse, what if Virgil actually likes the prince? Virgil has always been better off alone. He only stays with Logan cuz Logan an deal with him and all the baggage that he brings. But if he starts to like the prince and then had to kill him that’d shatter him. Virgil hugged himself tightly as a wave of fear and anxiety over and him. He felt the sudden urge to get out of the castle. The walls were stone and could collapse on him trapping him inside. He could feel the stones as old as time under his feet, stuck in the ground, forces to watch unspeakable evil over and over again, powerless to do anything. Virgil didn’t want that to be him. He needed to get out of this castle!!!  
Virgil shakily stood up and hobbled over to the door.  
“Virgil? Where are you going?”  
Virgil looked back at Logan terror in his eyes. He broke into a run. Virgil was always fast ever since he was young. Thankfully his legs didn’t fail him as he ran across the field in the storm towards the only place he wanted to visit. The forest dividing the kingdom of light, from the kingdom of dark. As the lightning flashed and the rain poured, the two men who were destined to meet ran to each other, as the men who were destined to help, stayed behind. A shadow falls over the kingdoms. Time is running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry that it took so long for me to upload, I’ve been stuck with school work and getting addicted to Steven Universe. Hopefully things chapter makes up for the long wait! I might post another chapter this week since I’m off of school but we’ll see. Also there’s a little Easter egg that has to do with what Thantiforá means in Greek. Comment if you find out! Also if you have an idea that you want to be in the story, comment cuz I’m totally open for any ideas! Have a happy holidays and I’ll see y’all the next time I upload! Bye!!  
> -Trash


	5. A Light in the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virge and Roman meet in the forest and gay thoughts ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha bout time I uploaded this shitty story whoops! Sorry for the hugggeeee hiatus I’m just kinda done with everything rn. I would promise a consitent upload schedule but I’m kinda of a mess in case you couldn’t tell. Anyway hope you enjoy this poorly written mess of a fic.

Virgil peered into the dark forest, suddenly regretting his decision to flee the palace in only a light summer cloak. By the time he got deeper into the forest he was soaked, freezing, and mildly hungry. He shivered and pushed forwards. He wanted to make it to his special place before the sun went down. He made his way to the clearing that he loved remembering all the times he’d spend there.

————-  
“Hello Ella!” The small voice of young Virgil rang out through the clearing.  
Virgil at five years old, scrambled over a log in order to reach the little blue bird.  
“What do you want to do today?” Virgil asked the bird, excitement shining through his eyes. The bird chirped enthusiastically and Virgil nodded his head as he listened.  
“Again, Ella there is no land like that! And even if there was a land without any monsters or mean people, I can’t go past the forest, it isn’t safe!” Virgil said scolding the bird. The bird chirped back sassily, and then pecked Virgil.  
“Hey!” He shooed Ella away and then sat down on the log pouting. Ella chirped a laugh and then flew to his shoulder nestling in his neck. He laughed and patted her head. He stood up and sat down on the grass looking at the beautiful clearing around him and his bird friend.  
————  
“I don’t know Ella, I just don’t feel myself anymore.” Virgil confessed to the bird.  
“I’m ten years old now, and everyone treats me differently. Like they want to get rid of me. And now that mother is fighting more and getting angry I don’t know what to do. I’m sorry Ella, I’m just scared.” Said trembling. The bird cooed a comforting response and Virgil smiled. “What would I do without you Ella.”  
————  
“Ugh come on Ella, will you stop!” Fourteen year old Virgil screeched as the bird attacked his hair. Virgil kept feeling the beak pecking him again and again, it almost felt like nails, or bullets, pounding his skull, trying to break him open and access his thoughts.  
“Please, Ella stop! ELLA!”  
Virgil screamed at the bird who instantly stopped and looked at him, almost afraid.  
“Oh Ella I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell, I know you were only playing. It’s just, you can’t do that stuff anymore, it hurts. Ever since she started getting angry I hurt more and more. So please don’t play like that again.”  
Ella chirped back.  
“Ok it’s alright, thanks for apologizing. Why don’t we go on a walk?”  
——  
“Ella?” Seventeen year old Virgil asked the pale blue bird as it chirped franticly.  
“Ella is everything alright?” Virgil looked at the bird titling his head in a questioning manor.  
“I don’t...I don’t understand what you’re saying.”  
The bird glared at Virgil and chirped sassily.  
“Seriously Ella. I don’t know what you’re saying. All I hear is chirps.”  
Ella stared at Virgil and Sudden tears flowed down her feathery face. She squawked once and then flew off.  
“Wait Ella!! Please come back!”  
——-  
A wet Virgil stepped into the clearing, remembering all that happened there. He took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts of his old feathered friend out of the way. He found the log, the one that he cried, laughed, and felt on, the one from his amazing childhood, the one that’s been tainted and darkened with the memory of loosing his only friend. He sat in the log and looked at the sky. It was covered with dark storm clouds, but Virgil could remember the times he would sneak out of the castle and look at the stars. He loved stars. It was one thing he and Logan had in common. When ever Virgil felt sad or lonely or unwanted, all he would do is look at the stars and everything would feel a tiny bit better. He sighed and lowered his head feeling the rain still pouring down.

“Who the heck are you!??” Virgil startled and looked up quickly to find who was speaking. A man in a red and gold cloak, stood there soaked by rain staring at him.  
“Uh my name is Virgil. Who are you?” Virgil quickly replied.  
The stranger looked a little nervous and conflicted, and hesitantly told him his name.  
“Uh Roman. My name is Roman.”  
“Ok. Why are you out in the middle of a storm?” Virgil asked.  
“I could say the same for you!” Roman exclaimed defensively.  
“I just really like this clearing. And the rain doesn’t bother me.”  
“Oh. Well I’ve never been this far into the forest. Say where are you from?”  
“Oh I’m just from Thantifora. You must be from Creat right?” Virgil said.  
‘Roman’ looked at Virgil wearily and nodded his head.  
“Ok cool. So why are you here.”  
“Oh, well I got into a fight with someone and I wanted to get some air. I thought that the forest would be a good place to do it.”  
“Well it is! This is actually my favorite spot! It comes complete with a flood of mud and flies, even if it hasn’t rained in months. It’s like always wet I wonder if it’s actually a rain forest in disguise.” Virgil snarked.  
Roman laughed and pointed out that the leaves is the forest cover mostly everything so it’ll probably take a while for the ground to dry, rain or not. They continue to talk and laugh well into the night even sharing the food that Roman brought with him.  
“You’ve never had a strawberry before?!” Roman exclaimed.  
“Ah, no. My family aren’t big strawberries lovers, so I tend to not have them.”  
“Holy shit you have to try some! Here!” Roman thrusted a carton of ripe strawberries into Virgil’s lap, encouraging him to eat them.  
“Ugh fine ok, but only to make you shut up.” Virgil replied smiling.  
He grabbed a strawberry and bit into it. He chewed intently and then swallowed it silently not looking at Roman.  
“So what do you think? Is it good?!!!” Roman asked eagerly.  
“Is it good?” Virgil repeated incredulously.  
Roman faltered a little, his expression dropping.  
“I freaking love it.” Virgil said stating into Roman’s eyes as seriously as he could.  
Roman laughed as Virgil ate more until their bellies were full and the rain was starting to go away.  
“Hmm I think I should go soon.” Roman said.  
“Eh, do what you want Princey, ima stay here a little longer.” Virgil said relaxed.  
Roman froze at the nickname and looked at Virgil who was completely oblivious.  
“What did you call me?” Roman asked.  
“Oh sorry, it’s just cuz of your fancy clothes and all, you just look like a classic rich prince.”  
“Oh, ok.” Roman let out a relived sigh. He didn’t know why, but he wasn’t sure he wanted this new ‘Virgil’ to know of his royal status. Plus, he wasn’t entirely sure he could trust him. He is from Thantifora.  
Virgil looked at the other dressed in decadent clothes, a fancy horse with more then enough food for one person, and a cold clasp ensnared his heart.  
“Anyway Princey, why don’t you head on home to your rich little parents.” Virgil spit venomously catching the prince of guard. The mention of his parents sent a jolt of sadness through his heart but shook it away.  
“you know what I’ll do that you nightmare.” Roman replied as he headed back towards apparently where his horse had been left tied up. He gently got on the saddle and road away leaving Virgil in the clearing alone.


End file.
